vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Paris)
Summary Archer is a Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Paris, the brother of Hector. The sheep that follows him is in fact, the Greek god Apollo. Paris is the younger brother of the Hero of Troy and member of the Nine Worthies Hector, who stole Helen away from King Menelaus (though it was promised by a goddess), causing the Trojan War. Struggling with Hector, even after his brother died, Paris played an active part in defeating Achilles. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Troia Velos | At least 6-C Name: Archer, Paris Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled crossbow user), Flight (With Sheep), Information Analysis (Able to identify weak points on the opponent with Eyes of Apollo), Power Nullification (Able to bypass magical defenses, up to and including things such as Siegfried' Armor of Fafnir, and barriers with Troia Velos), Explosion Manipulation (With Troia Velos), Mind Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Distihia Milya is capable of ensnaring the mind of the target as well as passively causing misfortune), Blessed, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Servant Physiology, Reality Warping (Apollo has Authority even in Sheep form, allowing for Conceptual Manipulation, Necromancy, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and other abilities), Transformation (Can transform into an arrow using Apollo's Authority), Data Manipulation (Apollo was able to download data of his Lostbelt self), Resistance to BFR |-|Atlantis=All previous abilities plus Nanotechnology (Most Servants in Atlantis managed to get nanomachines from the remains of the Gods, giving them the ability to heal themselves and increase their capabilities in combat), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Nanomachines gives resistance to diseases) Attack Potency: Island level (Has D-Rank Strength, making him comparable to servants like Emiya), higher with Troia Velos (As an A-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Durindana) | At least Island level (Was able to to keep up with Achilles and managed to take many nanomachines amped soldiers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B Rank Agility making him comparable to Orion) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level | At least Island level Stamina: Very High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Hundreds of meters with Troia Velos Standard Equipment: Troia Velos, Distihia Milya, Sheep Intelligence: Despite willingly charging into battle every time he is summoned Paris is a self proclaimed novice combatant, referring to himself as a weak and unskilled fighter on numerous occasions, often relying on Apollo to assist him in battle in order to fight properly. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Key: Base | Atlantis Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm File:Paris_NP.gif|Troia Velos: Arrow of a Promising Conclusion File:CE1083.png|Distihia Milya: Golden Apple of Discord Troia Velos: Arrow of a Promising Conclusion: The first Noble Phantasm of Paris, an all purpose arrow released with the power of the sun god Apollo. It is able to overcome any obstacle to always hit the enemy's vitals. A famous hero killer, it is not only possible to defeat Achilles, but also Siegfried, who has been fortified by the blood of a dragon, as long as the weaknesses are known. However, in order to do so, the enemy's vital point must be known, and it depends on the enemy's agility, luck, rank of magic, and so on. Distihia Milya: Golden Apple of Discord: The second Noble Phantasm of Paris, an apple of misfortune. An apple that brings about discord with the power of the gods. This apple, which was supposed to be gifted to the most beautiful goddess, caused the Trojan War. The apple itself has no destructive power, but as a result, it is a dangerous substitute that causes massive destruction to both sides. A powerful but dangerous magical artifact that ensnares the mind of the target, it can bring disaster if wielded improperly. For resistance, luck and mental tolerance are important. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Paris himself does not possess the Independent Action skill, however, because Apollo is attached to his Saint Graph Archer possesses this fearsome ability. At EX rank, Independent Action allows for nearly any act, whether related to combat or otherwise, to be undertaken without support from the Master (short of repeated use of his Noble Phantasm). *'Magic Resistance:' A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Paris' Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Personal Skills *'Eyes of Apollo (False):' A Skill whose canonical effects are unknown. *'Affection of the God:' A Skill that denotes one being loved by a male god. Paris has received all the love of Apollo. It's a bit annoying, but Paris is happy as such. Almost the same skill as Affection of the Goddess. The degree of curse is similar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Servants Category:Kids Category:Crossbow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6